Partnerschule- Amerika Wir Kommen
Partnerschule- ' '''Amerika Wir ' '''Kommen♥ Hey thumb Das ist die Fortsetzung von Partnerschule Status: in Arbeit Hauptcharaktere: Left cover page.png|Jojo Lalala 2.jpg|Emily Megan-fox2.jpg|Nele Tumblr lodm59TRJi1qdddhg.jpg|Juju Demi42.jpg|Mel Hx4uw b0egh indiana-e a3e.jpg|Lia 250px-Finngbgfbgb.jpg|Finn Hudson 250px-Glee_23-kevin-mchale-01_3014_purplebkg_v2_jm.jpg|Artie Abrams 250px-Heather_promoshoot_Glee_4_Temporada.jpg|Brittany Pierce 250px-Mikefgsdfgd6.jpg|Mike Chang 250px-Racheldfvdfvdf.jpg|Rachel Berry 250px-Seapuck6.jpg|Noah "Puck" Puckerman 260px-Santanasea98.jpg|Santana Lopez 270px-25zco8_1280.jpg|Sam Evans 1000px-Glee_11-amber-riley-01_2409DJ1.jpg|Mercedes Jones 1000px-Kurrrt.jpg|Kurt Hummel Seatina.jpg|Tina Cohen-Chang ustv_glee_season4_darren_criss.jpg|Blaine Anderson Will schuester.jpg|Will Schuester Nebencharaktere: Warblers Sectionals Season 4.jpg|Warblers Häuser: 456 (8).jpg|Blaines Haus 456 (7).jpg|Kurts Haus 456 (6).jpg|Sams Haus Download.jpg|Rachels Haus Download (1).jpg|Finns Haus Download (2).jpg|Tinas Haus Download (3).jpg|Arties Haus Images (1).jpg|Mikes Haus 456 (5).jpg|Mercedes Haus 456 (4).jpg|Santanas Haus 456 (3).jpg|Brittneys Haus 456 (2).jpg|Pucks Haus 456 (1).jpg|Mr. Schuesters Haus Zimmer: images (46146.jpg|Blaines Zimmer Download (89546.jpg|Santanas Zimmer Download (578979.jpg|Finns Raum images (486.jpg|Rachels Zimmer images899332.jpg|Sams Raum images (3896321456.jpg|Mikes Zimmer Downlo4246ad.jpg|Wills Zimmer Kapitel 1: Besuch aus Berlin *Mikes Sicht* Endlich war es so weit. Meine feste Freundin Jojo und die anderen kamen endlich nach Lima. In der letzten Zeit ist sehr viel passiert. Am besten ich erzähl euch so einiges. Der Abschied war total schwer und kam auch sehr überraschend. Keiner wusste zunächst den Grund für unser Abreisen. Im Flugzeug sagte uns dann Mr. Schuester, dass Mr. Figgins uns für eine Schulaufführung brauchte. Total unnötig. Die Cheerios hatten keine Zeit und keine Lust und so mussten wir ran. Als wir dann in Lima ankamen, stellte sich das als Missverständnis da. Mr. Figgins hatte sich im Datum geirrt und seinen Fehler erst bemerkt, als wir schon im Flugzeug saßen. Dem entsprechend zogen wir alle lange Gesichter. Zu hause angekommen setzte ich mich an meinen Laptop und schaute erstmal wer bei Skype on war. Jojo war als einzige on. Wir chatteten fast die ganze Nacht. Dies machten wir fast jeden Tag. Wir lernten uns so noch viel viel besser kennen. Irgendwann bekam ich dann mehr als nur Freundschaftsgefühle für sie. An einem Tag machten Jojo und ich einen Videochat. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus. Ich teilte Jojo auch meine Gefühle mit. Diese erwiderte sie überraschend. Seit dem sind wir nun ein Paar. Seit dem sind 6 Wochen vergangen und heute werde ich meine Traumfrau wieder sehen. Wir fuhren alle gemeinsam zum Flughafen von Lima. Mr. Schuester sagte uns, dass wir zum Gade A müssten, also gingen wir da auch hin. Dort sah ich auch schon alle. Als meine Freundin mich erblickte schrie sie auf und rannte mir in die Arme. Wir küssten uns und die anderen guckten ziemlich verdattert, denn ich hatte keinem was von unserer Beziehung gesagt. Nachdem wir uns gelöst hatten, kam Tina zu mir rüber. Sie fragte: „Mike, wann is'n das passiert???" Ich antwortete: „Ach schon vor 6 Wochen." Tina guckte mich entsetzt an. Jojo lächelte mich einfach nur süß an. Ich nahm ihre Hand und wir gingen zusammen die anderen begrüßen. Nach der Reihe begrüßte ich Juju, Lia, Nele, Emi, Mel. Außerdem kamen diesmal Anni, Mia und Emma mit. Anni schlief zusammen mit Lia bei Finn. Bei Blaine blieben Mel und Emma. Juju schlief bei Santana. Bei Rachel übernachtete Emi. Nele schlief bei Sam. Bei mir schlief mein Schatz natürlich. Mia musste, da nirgendwo anders Platz war, bei Mr. Schuester schlafen. Mr. Bomer konnte leider aus familiären Problemen nicht mit zu uns nach Lima kommen. Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten, stiegen wir in den Bus und fuhren zur Schule. Dort angekommen zeigte Mr. Schue natürlich als 1. den Chorraum. Er hatte zuvor schon Zettel fertig gemacht auf denen die Namen aller Lehrer und Angestellten stand. Jedem drückte unser Lehrer solch einen Zettel in die Hand. „Wie ihr seht, ist das unser Probenraum. Wenn ihr wollt, zeige ich euch auch noch die restliche Schule.", sagte Mr. Schuester. Finn fiel ihm ins Wort: „Lassen se mal Schuester. Es ist besser wenn wir das machen." *Blaines Sicht* Endlich war Mel wieder da. Wir sind echt super duper gute Freunde geworden. Mindestens einmal in der Woche telefonierten wir und machten einen Video- Chat zusammen. Oft waren auch Kurt und Juju dabei. Mels sehr gute Freundin Emma kam auch mit nach Lima. Wir haben uns auch richitg gut angefreundet. Nachdem Mr.Schue ihnen den Chorraum gezeigt hatte, begann ich, zusammen mit Kurt, mit der Führung durch die Schule. Als erstes führten wir Emma und Mel in die Aula. Zusammen gingen wir auf die Bühne. Dort stand ein schwarzes Klavier. Ich nutzte natürlich die Gelegenheit und sag einen Song. Ich wählte Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now). How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh You're the only one who really knew me at all How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave 'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears You're the only one who really knew me at all So take a look at me now, Well, there's just an empty space And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face Oh, take a look at me now, Well, there's just an empty space And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry There's so much I need to say to yu, so many reasons why You're the only one who really knew me at all Oh, so take a look at me now, Well, there's just an empty space And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face Now take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space, oh But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face Take a good look at me now, 'cause I'll still be standing here And you coming back to me is against all odds It's the chance I've got to take Take a look at me now (Oh, woah) Take a look at me now Oh, hmm Als ich den Song sang, schaute ich immer wieder zu Kurt. Er ist einfach meine große Liebe. Mel hatte Tränen in den Augen was ich sehr berührend fand. Emma klatschte einfach nur. „WOW!!!! Deine Stimme klingt sooooooooo geil!!! Kein Wunder, dass ihr so gerühmt seit.", sagte Mel und Emma nickte kräftig zur Bestätigung. Ich stand wieder von meinem Hocker auf und ging zu meinem Freund. Kurt ergriff meine Hand und ich begann zu strahlen. „ Wann habt ihr denn als New Directions?", fragte Mel, „ Wir würden euch gern mal performen sehen." Ich überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „In 2 Tagen, also am Samstag, sind die Regionals hier in der Aula. Da sind auch die Warblers dabei." Emma guckte mich fragend an. „Ach ja sorry. Die Warblers sind ein Schulchor aus Westerville. Ihre Schule heißt Dalton Academy und ist eine reine Jungenschule. Früher gingen Kurt und ich auch dort hin. So lernten wir uns auch kennen.", sagte ich und gab Kurt einen kleinen Kuss. Mel kreischte los. „Ihr seit so süß. Ich shippe Klaine. Du auch Emma?" Sie nickte und Kurt fragte: „Wie wo was? Klaine? Was ist das?" Ich lachte:„Schnucki, das sind wir zusammen. Das K ist von Kurt und das laine von Blaine." Jetzt lachte auch Kurt. „Wie kommt ihr auf solche Ideen?" Emma antwortete: „Wir geben eigentlich jedem Paar einen Paarnamen. Zum Beispiel Jojo und Mike sind Jike. Mel und Juju sind Melia und ihr 2 seit halt Klaine." „Ah okay. Verstanden", sagte mein Boy und fügte noch hinzu: „Schauen wir uns weiter die Schule an!" Das machten wir auch. Jetzt kamen nur noch ein paar unwichtige Räume und die Cafeteria. Kapitel 2: Gefühle *Arties Sicht* Was für ein Tag! Nachdem die Deutschen in Lima gelandet sind, hatte ich keine ruhige Minute mehr. Auf der Fahrt zur Schule fragte die neben mir sitzende Mia mich über Gott und die Welt aus. Eigentlich stellte sie nur Fragen zu unserem Lehrer Mr. Schue. Irgendwie ist es schon eckelhaft, dass sie sich an einen über 10 Jahre älteren Mann ran macht. Als die Fahrt endlich überstanden war, ging es in den Probenraum. Als Mr. Schue dort irgendwas sagte, dachte ich die ganze Zeit über Jojo und Mike nach. Was keiner wusste: Ich habe/hatte ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Als ich Jike dann aber am Flughafen knutschen gesehen hab, kam bei mir die Wut hoch und ich hätte Mike am liebsten eine geklatscht. Für mich stand nur fest, dass ich das Gespräch mit ihr unbedingt aufsuchen muss. Als Mr. Schue mit seinem geplapper fertig war, zeigte ich, zusammen mit Santana, Juju unsere Schule. Besonders viel gab es da ja nicht zu sehen. Santana und Juju tuschelten beide immer irgendwas und ich war nach der Zeit total angenervt. Wie ich später erfuhr, waren die beiden shoppen und im Lima Bean, dem örtlichen Café. Dies teilte mir Juju auf Skype mit. Als ich nämlich nach Hause kam, loggte ich mich sofort dort ein in der Hoffnung Jojo dort an zu treffen. Sie kam aber erst circa 17 Uhr on. Ich wartete ein paar Minuten und schrieb sie dann an. Ich: Hey Jojo. Wie gehts? Jojo: Artie (: Mir gehts gut und dir? Ich: Auch. Wie findest du Lima denn so? Jojo: Lima ist total toll. Ich: Das freut mich Jojo: Mich auch :D Ich: Was haben du und Mike denn noch unternommen? Jojo: Wir waren im Schwimmbad. Da konnte ich Mikes tollen Körper bewundern. Und du? Ich: Ich bin nach Haus gefahren. Sorry Jojo aber ich muss off. Hab noch wichtige Sachen zu tun. Sehen uns ja morgen. Eigentlich hatte ich nichts mehr zu tun, aber Jojos Nachricht hatte mir so einen Stich ins Herz gesetzt, dass ich am liebsten gestorben wäre. Das Foto was ich von ihr an der Wand zu hängen hatte, riss ich ab, zerriss es und schmiss es letzt endlich in meinem Papierkorb. Ich war in diesem Moment so wütend wie noch nie zuvor. Um runter zu kommen, nahm ich erstmal ein heißes Bad und ging dann schlafen. Für mich stand fest, dass dieser Tag echt total bescheuert war. *Wills Sicht* Dieser Tag war echt total stressig. Erst als ich endlich zu Haus war, konnte ich die Beine hochlegen. Dachte ich zumindest. Aber da hatte ich die Rechnung ohne Mia gemacht. Sie ist ein totales Nervenbündel, denn sie fragte wirklich alles. „Will bist du Single?" „Nein.", antwortete ich. Ich ließ Mia in meinem Schlafzimmer, was wir uns die nächsten Tage teilten, allein zurück. Ich machte schnell ein paar Brote und kam dann mit einem Teller für Mia nach oben. Als ich das Zimmer betrat, war ich ein wenig überrascht. Mia lag in reizender Unterwäsche auf dem Bett über dem Spiegel hingen. „Ähhm Mia was wird das?", fragte ich. „Findest du es nicht schön??? Ich schlafe jede Nacht so." „Ahja okay.", sagte ich. „Gibste mir mal Brot??? Ich bin am verhungern." Mia beugte sich über meinen Schoss um sich das Brot zu holen. Dabei strich sie, hoffentlich doch aus versehen, über mein Glied. Ich wurde ein wenig rot und mein kleiner Freund steif. Ich verließ schnell das Zimmer und ging ins Bad. Wie pervers es ist, bei einem so jungen Mädchen einen hoch zu bekommen. Aber Mia ist echt total heiß und auch weiter entwickelt als die anderen in ihrem Alter. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, ging ich ins Schlafzimmer. Mia war schon eingeschlafen. Ich stellte den Teller weg und ging dann auch schlafen. Kapitel 3: Besuch der Warblers *Sams Sicht* Der gestrige Tag war total toll. Endlich sah ich Nele wieder. Ich war immer noch bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt. Nele war immer noch so hübsch wie damals. Außerdem hatte ich noch das Glück, dass sie bei mir zu Haus schlafen würde. Ich hatte nur ein Ein-Zimmer-Apartment. Das heißt wenig Platz für 2 Leute. Die erste Nacht überstanden wir total gut. Ich hatte sehr wenig geschlafen, da ich Nele einfach beim schlafen zu schauen musste. Mann sie ist aber auch eine Zuckerschnitte. Am heutigen Tag standen wir um 5 Uhr morgens auf. Nele ging als erstes ins Bad während ich das Frühstück zubereitete. Als ich fertig war, rief ich sie und Nele kam, wunderschön wie immer und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer. Am liebsten hätte ich ihr das Handtuch von Leib gerissen und sie vernascht. Nele setzte sich zu mir an den Tisch und wir frühstückten jeder 2 Brötchen. Als wir fertig mit essen waren, ging ich ins Bad während mein Schwarm sich anzog. Um Punkt 7 kamen wir dann an der Schule an. Dort sahen wir auch schon Mel und Juju. Sie standen knutschend in einer Ecke. Irgendwie waren sie ja süß. Wir stiegen aus meinem Auto und gingen zu ihnen. „Guten Morgen ihr Zwei.", sagte Nele. Sofort ließen sie ihre Lippen von einander los. „Hey Nele. Hey Ken", sagte Mel und Juju kicherte. Ich verdrehte nur die Auge. „Lasst uns rein. Mr. Schue erwartet uns.", sagte ich und ging in die Schule. *Rachels Sicht* Emi und ich waren die ersten im Probenraum. Selbst Mr. Schuester war noch nicht da. Das nutzte ich sofort aus und sang Emi einen kleinen Song. This was never the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, drink in hand Lost my discretion It's not what, I'm used to Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you Caught my attention I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it No, I don't even know your name It doesn't matter, You're my experimental game Just human nature, It's not what, Good girls do Not how they should behave My head gets so confused Hard to obey I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it, Us girls we are so magical Soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist so touchable Too good to deny it Ain't no big deal, it's innocent I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it Als ich fertig mit performen war, grinste mich Emi total süß an und ich gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss. Wir lösten uns grad noch rechtzeitig, denn schon eine Sekunde später kamen Nele, Sam, Mel, Juju, Kurt und Blaine in den Probenraum. Sie setzten sich alle hin. Meine Süße und ich machten das selbe. Emi strahlte mich total süß an. Mit der Zeit betraten auch die anderen und die Stunde konnte beginnen. Blaine stand von seinem Platz auf und sagte: „Da ihr ja nicht mehr all zu lang hier seit, hab ich noch eine kleine Überraschung für euch. Jungs kommt rein." Ich wusste was jetzt kam. Die Warblers kamen rein und sangen sofort einen Song. Blaine sang wie immer die Hauptstimme. Blaine: Uh-ooh Uh-oh oh, oh, There's a place that I know It's not pretty there and few have ever gone If I show it to you now Will it make you run away Will you stay Even if it hurts Even if I try to push you out Will you return? And remind me who I really am Please remind me who I really am Blaine mit den Warblers: Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Blaine: Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Blaine mit den Warblers: Like a diamond From black dust It's hard to know What can become If you give up So don't give up on me Please remind me who I really am, yeah! Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Blaine: Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Blaine mit den Warblers: Don't run away Don't run away ( Warblers: Don't run away) Blaine: Just tell me that you will stay (Warblers: Just tell me that you will stay) Promise me you will stay (Warblers: Promise me you will stay) Blaine mit den Warblers: Don't run away Don't run away Just promise me you will stay ( Warblers: Just promise me you will stay) Promise me you will stay (Warblers: Promise me you will stay) Blaine: Will you love me, with my dark side? Ohh! Blaine mit den Warblers: Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Blaine: Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Don't run away Don't run away '' Als sie endlich fertig waren, bekamen sie sehr viel Applaus. Mr Schue erschien endlich: „Das war sehr schön Jungs. Wie war denn euer erster Tag hier in Lima? Emi erzähl mal." Sie schaute mich an und sagte dann: „Rach zeigte mir gestern ein wenig die Stadt, dann stellte sie mir ihre beiden Dads vor. Wir saßen zu Abend, Rachel machte ihr abendlichen Ritual. Wir gingen sehr früh schlafen." Ich nickte meiner Freundin mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht zu. Mr Schue ergriff wieder das Wort. „Das wars jetzt auch schon von mir. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß im Unterricht und wir sehen uns dann zur Glee Probe um 3. Bis dann." Er verließ den Raum und die anderen schlossen sich ihm an. Emi und ich blieben noch ein wenig dort um rum zu knutschen. Als es dann klingelte hetzten wir zum Unterricht. '*Pucks Sicht*''' Boah so geil. Die heißen Schnitten aus Deutschland waren endlich wieder da. Ich hoffe ja immer noch, dass ich eine von ihnen flachlegen kann. Hoffentlich machen mir diese komischen Kerle aus dieses Jungsschule, deren Namen ich immer vergesse, keinen Strich durch die Rechnung. Meine Gasttussi ist ja Emi. Ich find die jetzt nicht ganz so geil. Ich steh einfach mehr auf größere Titten und ich glaub eh die hat was mit Rachel am laufen. Also kann ich die schon mal abhacken. Mel und Juju ebenfalls, da sie ja wohl zusammen sind. Vielleicht will ja eine der beiden mal den Puckerman in sich spüren. Fragen kostet ja nichts. Jojo hat sich für den Asiaten entschieden. Eine schlechte Entscheidung. Ich bin doch viel viel heißer als der komische Kauz. Bei der Nummer der Warblers, ja mir ist der Name wieder eingefallen, bin ich eingeschlafen und erst mit dem Klingelzeichen wieder aufgewacht. Ich rappelte mich aus meinem Stuhl und schlürfte den Gang so lang. Endlich fand ich den richtigen Raum und setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Dieser befand sich neben Kurt. Bei mir in der Reihe saßen außerdem noch Blaine, Mel, Juju und Emma. Kurt und Blaine hielten Händchen. Ich war, was keiner wusste, ein Klaine-Shipper. Bei den beiden wird auch der sonst so harte Pukerman mal weich. Kapitel 4: Viel Spaß und die Beichte *Kurts Sicht* Endlich sah man die alten Bekannten aus der Dalton wieder. Blaine der süße düste mit seinen Freunden ab. Der Gute hatte jetzt eine Freistunde und ich musste zu Mathe. Mel ging mit Blaine mit und so war ich ganz allein. Dachte ich zumindest, doch im Raum saß auch Lia. Ich setzte mich neben mir und wir fingen ein kleines Gespräch an. „Lia wir hatten bis jetzt ja kaum Kontakt. Erzähl doch mal ein bisschen was von dir.", sagte ich. Lia nickte und begann: „Also ich bin 17. Momentan bin ich Single, hab aber ein Auge auf jemanden geworfen. " „Uhh erzähl Lia. Kenn ich ihn?" Sie nickte und ich fragte : „Ist es Finn?" Auch dies mal nickte sie. „Lia ich hab eine Idee. Heut Abend gehst du zu unserem Haus. Dad und Carol sind weggefahren und kommen erst am Wochenende wieder. Ich schlafe bei meinem Blainey. Ich geb dir meinen Hausschlüssel und du gehst in Finn sein Zimmer. Vorher ziehst du dir was schönes an. Ich hab nämlich so n kleines Gefühl, dass es auch was von dir will. Probier es einfach aus Lia du hast doch nichts zu verlieren." Weiter kam ich nicht, da unsere Lehrerin den Raum betrat. Nach dem Unterricht verließ ich so schnell wie möglich den Raum um meinen Süßen wieder zu sehen. Wir trafen uns an meinem Schließfach. Ich gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss und fragte: „ Wie war es mit den Warblern?" „Ganz gut. Aber du hast gefehlt.", sagte mein Freund und strahlte. Ich hakte mich bei ihm unter und zusammen gingen wir nach draußen auf den Schulhof. Dort waren auch die Warblers. Ich begrüßte Jeff und Nick noch einmal ausführlich. Vorhin hatte ich ihnen nur kurz zugewunken. „Kurt? Lass uns schwänzen. Wir machen was mit den Warlern und nehmen Mel und Emma auch mit, wenn sie wollen.", schlug Blainey vor. „Das das können wir doch nicht machen Anderson." „Oh doch können wir Hummel. Ich schreib Emma und Mel schnell eine SMS und dann kann es los gehen." *Finns Sicht* Da es mir total schlecht ging, fuhr ich schon nach der 3. Stunde nach Haus. Mum und Burt waren nicht da, also hatte ich das ganze Haus für mich allein. Kurt würde auch nicht mehr nach Haus kommen, da er bei Blaine heut Nacht bleiben wird. Mum und Burt wussten nichts davon, da sie es ihm sonst auch nur an besonderen Tagen erlauben. Ich musste also dicht halten. Als ich zu Hause ankam, machte ich mir einen warmen Tee, nahm eine dicke Decke, setzte auf die Couch und stellte den Fernseher an. Es dauerte eine weile bis ich etwas gutes fand. Dieser Film war aber auch langweilig, also beschloss ich ein wenig zu schlafen. Ich schlief auch sofort ein und träumte sehr wirres Zeug. In einem Traum kam auch Lia vor. Sie stand plötzlich nackt vor mir. Es war ein schöner Anblick, aber trotzdem war ich so überrascht, dass ich von Sofa viel. Ich setzte mich wieder hin und merkte, dass es mir besser ging. Die Decke, die auch auf dem Boden lag, legte ich ordentlich zusammen. Das ich das kleine Chaos im Wohnzimmer beseitigt hatte, ging ich erst einmal duschen. Unter der Dusche sang ich meine Lieblingssongs. Als ich fertig war, trocknete ich mich schnell ab und fühlte mich danach viel viel besser. Ich zog mir frische Sachen an und setzte mich dann wieder auf die Couch. Als ich grade saß, klingelte es an der Tür. Ich stand auf und schlürfte in den Flur. Als ich die Tür auf machte, erblickte ich Lia. Sie lächelte mich zuckersüß an. Sofort musste ich an meinen Traum denken und wurde rot. Lia hatte ein sehr schlichtes Outfit an. Ich bat sie schnell rein und wir setzten uns erst einmal auf das Sofa. Lia fragte: „Geht es dir besser Finny?" Ich nickte. „Also ähm warum ich hier bin. Finn ich muss dir was sagen. Ich '------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ja Lia ich hab an dieser Stelle aufgehört um die zu ärgern xD' Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Zwei Teilige Geschichte Kategorie:+16 Kategorie:+16 bis + 18 Kategorie:Warblers Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:Glee Cast